


Psiturn texts

by bezzie_mates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Texting, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: I was bored and thirsty for them





	Psiturn texts

monel: hi

Imra: ? Why are you texting me?

Monel: woah. Is that how you talk to your husband? Trouble in paradise?

Imra: Monel，you left me for Kara. Now treat her right and leave me alone.

Monel: what??? He left you? For Kara. That blondie who is obviously in love with Luthor. What a fucking idiot.

Imra: ???

Monel: oh. Yeah. It's not him. That dumbass threw his phone and I got it.

Imra: who Are you!? And give this phone back to the rightful owner!

Not monel: finders keepers! Besides, he threw it. It means he doesn't want it. Now, I know you to be nice, Matilda. Why don't we start over and know each other the new generation way? ;)

Imra: ...wait, PSI!?

Possibly Psi: Ahh. Yes. You recognized my term of endearment ;)

Imra: it is Not endearing! Stop calling me that. I have a name!

Definitely Psi: okay,,, Imra. So do I.

Imra: ...Psi?

Psi(?): it's Gayle

Imra: oh. Okay, Gayle. How did you get a phone inside the cell!?

Gayle: They needed me again and I was able to sneak it when they put me back. It gets really boring in here and your ex has a lot of fun games installed in this.

Imra: I don't know what type of phone monel got but as soon as I hear something bad you caused, I'm gonna take it away.

Gayle: you're welcome to. If it means you're gonna be here ;)

Imra: Stop playing around. You can't even have service inside. How are you able to text me?

Gayle: i don't know how but this magically connects to all members of the legion.

 

 

Gayle: hey

 

Gayle: come on Imra. Don't leave me like that.

 

Gayle: hey. Im gonna cause trouble. You better come get this phone away yourself.

 

Gayle: did something happen? Are you okay?

 

Gayle: Matilda!

 

Gayle: please text back

 

Imra: I asked brainy to track your phone so he'll be notified if you do something suspicious.

Gayle: boring. Just come take it away if you want.

Imra: those are a lot of texts. Sorry to worry you.

Gayle: you can make it up to me by coming over.

Imra: monel is there. I'm trying to avoid him.

Gayle: ahh. That asshole ruins everything.

Imra: keep that phone. I've heard what you've done. You've earned it.

Gayle: if it means i get to talk to you, it's a very good price ;)

Imra: Is this how you usually text people?

Gayle: Only to pretty ones ;)

Imra: flattery will get you nowhere.

Gayle: it was honesty, excuse you.

Gayle sent a photo.

Gayle: hey. Turns out we can send pictures to each other. Your turn.

Imra sent a photo.

Gayle: hey! Not fair. I sent you a photo of my face!

Imra: are my feet not entertaining enough for you?

Gayle: No. I need to see that pretty face of yours.

Imra: earn it.


End file.
